The End or maybe not
by BA de Danone
Summary: « ... je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme.» La voix du prêtre retentit dans l’église que ma fiancée..non FEMME, et moi avons choisie. ¤¤Un mariage très spécial!¤¤


_Disclaimer: Comme d'hab. I own nothing except the plot_

**La Fin**

**(...ou Le Début d'une nouvelle aventure)**

_BA de Danone

* * *

_

**Fin **n.f. Ce qui termine, achève une chose, ce qui en est l'extrémité. Au terme, au bout. Opposé à ''commencement''.

_**

* * *

** _

**(Une petite église dans la campagne anglaise)**

« ... je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. »

La voix du prêtre retentit dans l'église que ma fian- _femme_, et moi avons choisie. Il prononce les mots que j'attends depuis si longtemps...Les mots que j'ai espérés depuis qu'elle a dit **oui** pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas...

Je me penche vers la femme de ma vie et l'embrasse. C'est la première fois en temps que mari et femme.

C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de mon existence... Mon mariage...avec la femme que j'aime, et qui m'aime elle aussi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Vraiment, je suis comblé : juste-là, je sens que je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur terre.

Je plonge mon regard dans ses beaux grands yeux noisette... Remplis d'amour, de dévotion, de confiance... Comme les miens.

Elle est si belle...à l'intérieur _et_ à l'extérieur...

Elle a tellement changé ma vie.

Elle a apporté la lumière et la joie dans ma vie, vu au-delà des préjugés des gens, et surtout des siens. Mieux, elle m'a montré et aidé à enlever mes idées préconçues à moi.

Et c'est encore elle qui a changé ma façon de concevoir les choses, les gens, en commençant par elle-même, puis ses amis, sa famille, son milieu... Enfin, c'est une fois de plus grâce à elle, je l'avoue, que je me suis fait beaucoup d'amitiés ou de liens très... inattendus et spéciaux...même pour moi parfois...croyez-moi...

**_

* * *

_**

_**(Un hôtel prestigieux de Londres)**_

C'est la réception... de mon mariage.

Je suis heureuse…tellement heureuse que j'ignore même comment l'exprimer. JE VIENS DE ME MARIER ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Mariée à l'homme que j'aime. À l'homme idéal. Au milieu de mes amis, ma famille. Avec leur consentement. Je suis dans un état d'extase, de joie, et de sérénité, de paix aussi. Je suis dans un rêve...

C'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Et cette fois-ci, j'ai à mes côtés mes amis, anciens et nouveaux, mes proches, ma famille. Ce tout représente l'ensemble des gens que j'aime et que j'ai pu aimer, ceux qui m'ont quittée trop tôt et qui resteront à jamais dans mon coeur, ceux qui, heureusement pour moi, sont toujours présents parmi nous.

Surtout, cette fois-ci, j'ai la personne pour laquelle je ferais _tout _et _n'importe quoi_ à la fois. L'homme à qui appartient mon coeur, l'homme devant lequel je me suis ridiculisée pour me faire remarquer par lui, pour lequel j'ai été prête à tout abandonner : de ma famille à ma vie, en passant par mes amis, mon nom, ma réputation.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, ma réputation ne représente rien comparé au fait d'être avec _lui_.

Après avoir dansé avec mon _mari_ –je vais devoir me faire à me référer à lui ainsi... – nous nous sommes arrêtés un peu, pour discuter avec nos invités... et nous faire dire toutes les cinq –non, DEUX –minutes que la personne en question « se réjouit immensément » pour nous et nous « souhaite le plus grand bonheur du monde »... Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas toute seule à devoir écouter cette pluie de compliments, et puis, je suis bien trop contente pour me soucier du nombre de personnes qui viennent se réjouir pour moi à la minute...

Mon regard s'arrête à l'autre bout de la salle. Ils ont vraiment tous deux l'air radieux, eux aussi : parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont dû traverser et surmonter, ils méritent de vivre heureux ensemble plus que quiconque...

Je glisse à l'oreille de mon mari, qui a l'air de regarder dans la même direction que moi :

- Tiens, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas le seul couple heureux ici...

- Oh, me répond-il d'une voix remplie de malice qui me dit qu'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore, mais il y a bien des choses que tu n'espères pas et qui vont se passer prochainement...

- Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose ! Mais tu ne vas pas me le cacher plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? j'ajoute.

- Tu sais, je crois que cette fois-ci je vais garder mon secret parce que c'est vraiment important...

- Allez... dis-moi... c'est à propos d'eux, non ? dis-je en parlant du couple qui danse du côté opposé de la piste de danse

- Oui, mais je ne te dirais pas de quoi il s'agit...

- Bon, je sais que Hermione est ta meilleure amie depuis toujours, mais Draco est aussi mon meilleur ami à moi depuis que je suis toute petite...

- Non... C'est justement lui qui m'a demandé de ne pas te le dire, reprend-il avec sérieux.

- Ronald Weasley ! Si tu ne me le dis pas maintenant, tu me le paieras très cher... crois-moi ! Je me demande sérieusement ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour me marier avec toi... Si ce n'était pas notre mariage..., j'ajoute en marmonnant.

- Oui, mais comme c'est notre mariage... Pas de chance, Pansy... me dit-il, visiblement amusé.

- Argh ! Ce que tu peux m'énerver parfois...tu as de la chance que je t'aime autant...mais ils ont intérêt à-

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je sens que tu ne vas pas devoir attendre trop longtemps...

En effet, le couple, constitué, bien entendu, de Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, s'est dirigé vers le centre de la piste, pendant que Pansy et Ron Weasley discutaient –ou plutôt, que Pansy essayait de soutirer des informations à Ron.

**_-- Quelques instants plus tôt... --_**

_Draco Malfoy, tout en prenant et déposant un léger baiser sur la main de sa cavalière, lui murmure :_

_- Je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi, lui répond Hermione Granger_

_- Plus que tout, ajoute-t-il_

_- Je sais Draco, je sais, et tu sais très bien quemoi aussi, lui dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, tout l'amour qu'elle porte à l'homme face à elle dans ses yeux._

_- Je peux t'inviter à une danse ? _

_- Bien sûr ! J'adorerais : en plus, avec un partenaire comme toi, qui pourrait résister ?_

_Tous deux partagent un rire, puis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se laissent emporter par la musique._

**_-- Fin du retour en arrière --_ **

Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, Draco a emmené Hermione vers le centre de la salle, au milieu des invités. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux mariés, il s'arrête, à la grande surprise de tous, et d'Hermione la première. Elle lui lance un regard interrogatif, mais il ignore ce dernier.

Il se racle la gorge et entame d'une voix claire et forte, de manière à ce que tous ceux qui sont dans la salle puissent l'entendre. D'ailleurs, tous prêtent une oreille attentive car cet événement si soudain a attiré leur attention et les a intrigués tous à part certains, répondant aux noms de Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley; Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley-Potter et leur fille, ainsi que quelques autres...

- Je déteste avoir à faire ça devant tout le monde, mais j'ai demandé la permission à Ron, ici présent, qui me l'a accordée –Merci beaucoup, au passage –. Pansy, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour d'avoir 'ruiné ton mariage', ou du moins, d'avoir volé l'attention qui vous était justement due à Ron et toi.

Puis, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la femme de sa vie, il lui pose une question qu'il lui a déjà posée quelques mois auparavant :

- Hermione Granger, me feras-tu l'honneur d'accepter d'être ma femme, de mettre cette bague, et de me rendre ainsi l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux du monde ?

Les larmes aux yeux, submergée d'émotion, la jeune femme d'hésite pas un seul instant : Oh combien elle a attendu cette question ! Elle a enfin la preuve que Draco est prêt à passer une nouvelle étape, avec elle, et qu'elle a enfin été pardonnée, puisqu'il a posé une deuxième fois la question si importante.

Alors, sous le regard attendri et les applaudissements des invités, Hermione Granger se jette dans les bras de Draco Malfoy, et que lui dit-elle?

**_« Oui! »_**

x

X

x

**THE END**

_...or not ?_

**

* * *

A/N: Merci infiniment d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu...et que j'ai réussi à en surprendre quelques-uns avec le changement de couples (au début, si vous croyiez que c'était Hermione et Draco qui se mariaient au lieu de Ron/Pansy..j'espère que ça vous dérange pas pour le deuxième couple...sinon..bah désolé...) **

Et au fait les 3 derniers mots ("Fin...ou non?" si qqun n'a pas saisi...) vous font attendre d'autres histoires... A ce propos, je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire mais j'ai 2-3 idées pour des one-shots partant de cet univers alterné... _Si vous avez des suggestions pour le prénom de la fille de Harry et Ginny...SVP donnez les moi dans le review..._j'ai pas d'idées du tout...

Laissez commentaires / suggestions / critiques / votre avis ...ce que vous voulez..SVP

Merci d'avoir lu, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, merci à ceux qui n'en ont peut-être pas laissé..Merci !


End file.
